Modern escalators are provided with moving handrails which are usually made from rubber or some similar tough, flexible material. The handrails are mounted on guide rails which are fixed to the top of the escalator balustrade. The handrail drive can be some form of mangle drive, or it can include a sprocket for engagement with a toothed or apertured belt or tape mounted on the handrail. In any case, the handrail is in effect dragged along the fixed guide rail by some sort of handrail drive. It is apparent that friction between the handrail and the guide rail will present problems in the system. Friction thus generated will increase handrail drag which can cause wear and tear on the handrail and on the handrail drive. When extreme, slippage of the handrail in the handrail drive can occur. Friction can also generate heat in the handrail to the extent that the handrail may become uncomfortable to the touch.
The aforesaid problems have been recognized and various solutions have been offered. The inner or underside of the handrail may be provided with a covering of low friction laminated fabric such as nylon or cotton fabric, or the like. The guide rail may be profiled so as to minimize surface contact area between the handrail and the guide rail. The result is longitudinally extending transversely limited tracks on the guide rail which touch the handrail. A guide rail of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,353, granted June 6, 1989. Low friction plastic components may be fitted onto the guide rail as disclosed in pending U.S. Ser. No. 386,314, filed July 28, 1989. Rotating rollers may be mounted on the guide rail, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,589 granted Nov. 30, 1971.